Takeo Masaki
|affiliations = Imperial Army |birth = |weapon = M1911, 2 Stielhandgranates, and any weapons picked up }} Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 武雄正樹) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, as seen in Call of Duty: World at War. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is voiced by Tom Kane. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios Very little is known about Takeo. However, he is shown as a loyal, Imperial Captain and is one of the 4 soldiers fighting off the Imperial and Nazi Zombie horde. It is unknown how he feels fighting against his undead brothers, but is shown fighting them off. He is the least seen of the 4 soldiers in the Shi No Numa trailer. Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his bloodlust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment. Quotes :Main Article: Shi No Numa quotes - Takeo :Main Article: Der Riese quotes - Takeo Trivia *Takeo is a Captain, as is shown on his wrist cuff insignia . *If Dempsey sees Takeo stabbing a zombie to death, he remarks, "You could have just put a smoke into his eye...", referencing to the officer on the campaign mission 'Semper Fi', suggesting that Dempsey was part of Carlson's Raiders. *Doctor Richtofen and Takeo Masaki are the only playable Axis soldiers (in single player), not only in Call of Duty: World at War, but in all ''Call of Duty'' series as well. *Takeo always seems to team up with Dempsey in the trailers even if they were direct enemies. *If you are playing online Nazi Zombies, and your color label for your score is yellow, you're Takeo. *Takeo seems to be the quietest member of the team, because he rarely ever says anything, and very few of his quotes are even remotely funny, unlike the other characters. *He apparently thinks Dempsey is an idiot since one of his quotes are "My gun is like Dempsey's head. Empty". *If you are a different character in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and you look at Takeo's side, you can see his katana. Unfortunately, the blade is unusable, of course. *During single player pacific missions, you can see Japanese soldiers with the same uniform as Takeo's. *Some team members of the Imperial Army in multiplayer, will have the same Katana as Takeo's, but they use a knife rather than the blade (obviously because the Imperial Army would have an unfair advantage when it comes to CQB). *Takeo's Bio picture has his face facing the opposite way from Richtofen, Nikolai, and Dempsey. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Articles needing citations